Good Girls Gone Wild
by CSI Encyclopedia
Summary: Re-write of Teenage Trouble (check it out). Follow the devious goings on of the Black Widows, a clique of crazy teenagers who's mission it is to cause havoc at Waterloo Road. I will update this as often as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: For those who remember 'Teenage Trouble', this is the new updated version. With new characters, pairings and general changes. I felt that I needed to breathe new life into the story but the way I wanted to do that was a total re-write. So here we go.**

**This fanfiction is dedicated to the original readers of Teenage Trouble, the awesome peeps on the Waterloo Road Forum and to my amazing friends who have stood by me through thick and thin and have made this life so much better. **

**Chapter 1**

When it comes down to it, Waterloo Road Comprehensive School was a pretty awesome place to be at times especially if you got to witness one of the Black Widows' schemes in action. For those who don't know, the Black Widows are a group of highly mischievous and sometimes downright crazy bunch of girls. They pretty much run Waterloo Road School.

Firstly there is their leader Bethanie. Smart, devious and slightly insane is by far the best way to describe her. She can be a great ally but an even greater enemy.

Then you have her right hand woman Bethan. Sometimes she is too smart for her own good. She is the only person who can handle Bethanie and is better known as her handler.

Melody is one of those people who can make you laugh so hard you will wet yourself. She has the best sense of humour there is and can brighten your day.

Karina is hilarious and so very dirty minded. She is smart and cunning but sometimes does not know her own limits, which often means things can end in one of two ways; disastrously or hilariously.

Finally you have Frankie. Bad girl is the only way to put it. Get on the wrong side of her and she will destroy you.

Now that I have your attention, we may begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello Sweeties, here is the second chapter. We will get into a lot more depth with the story and our beloved characters. I have 2 openings for characters, both of whom will become new members of the Black Widows. PM me with name, characteristics (both physical and personal) and I will pick 2 at random. Enjoy. Oh, before I forget. I am mixing characters from various series. **

**Chapter 2**

It was just another typical day at Waterloo Road. The same old boring stuff kept happening, which was why Bethanie was so frigging bored. She was currently sat in 'Hopeless Hopewell's' class staring out the window whilst filing her nails. Beside her, Bethan was doodling on the back of her exercise book, something that was meant to look like a llama? Karina and Frankie were sat on the row behind them, discussing the latest Game of Thrones episode in very vivid detail, whilst Melody was leaning back in her chair, her feet on the desk, throwing a tennis ball into the air.

"I think we need to do something to liven this day." Bethanie said, turning to address her friends.

"You got an idea, 'cause I sure as hell don't." Frankie replied, forgetting all about the sex scene she had been discussing with Karina.

"Maybe," Bethanie smirked, "Watch this!"

"Miss Hopewell," Bethanie shouted, grabbing the entire classes' attention, "Is it true you only got the job because you were having an affair with Mr Tyler?"

The entire class burst out laughing at her outburst whilst Helen became very flustered as she pointed to the door and ordered Bethanie to go to the cooler.

Bethanie grabbed her bag, hi-fived Karina and skipped out of the classroom with a cheeky grin on her face.

"She's really gone and done it this time." Frankie giggled; she turned to Karina with a mischievous look on her face, "Want to go join her?"

Karina looked at Frankie with a raised eyebrow, "What do you have in mind?"

In less than a few minutes, Karina and Frankie had convinced the entire class to start doing the Mexican wave whilst loudly mimicking the Doctor Who theme music.

Helen tried to put on her best 'I am the teacher, you will do what I say' face as she ordered the 2 culprits to leave the classroom and join their ringleader in the cooler.

And then there were two….

-.-.-

Over in the cooler, Bethanie, Karina and Frankie were sat under the watchful eye of Nikki Boston who was attempting to mark her year 7 english coursework.

"Miss, is it true that you're having it off with Mr Reid?" Karina questioned.

"If she's not I will." Bethanie muttered from behind her.

"Ditto!" Frankie shouted from the back of the cooler.

Nikki looked up at Karina and glared before responding.

"Even if I was it would be none of your business, now get on with the work you have been assigned please."

Less than a few seconds later, Rachel Mason walked in. She noticed that 3 of the Black Widows were already sat in the cooler and rolled her eyes.

"It's not even lunchtime and they are in the cooler." She mumbled to herself before speaking directly to the girls, "What on earth did you do this time?"

"Mexican Wave to the Doctor Who theme song." Karina and Frankie said in unison.

"And what about you Bethanie?" Rachel turned to look at the blonde.

"I was asking a valid question, one to which I deserved an answer to." She replied not missing a beat.

"Do I even want to know?" Rachel said with a look on her face that meant she did in fact want an answer from the young girl.

"I asked whether or not Miss hopeless, I mean Miss Hopewell, got the job here because of her 'special' relationship with a certain executive head." She shot back, her fingers making quotation marks when she said special, in an attempt to get her point across.

Bethanie then leaned forward. A curious expression crossed her face as the words came out of her mouth.

"Are the rumours about you and Mr Tyler true?"

Rachel's expression matched Bethanie's, "What rumours?"

"That you are screwing each other of course."

Rachel didn't even bother answering her, instead she turned on her heel and walked out of the room leaving a very smug looking teenager in her wake.

"I guess that answers that." Bethanie giggled as she looked at her friends. Both of whom had shocked expressions on their faces.

"BACK TO WORK I SAID!" Nikki shouted at the unruly girls.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I hope you guys enjoyed the first 2 chapters…. I wouldn't mind hearing about any ideas that my loyal minions have. This chapter is the introduction of a new character, Hannah. She is my sister in real life and in the fic and is a force to be reckoned with. So on that note, on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

Hannah skipped down the busy corridor humming, her purple hair bouncing up and down. She'd just had double maths with Mr Lawson and was in an unusually pleasant mood, which almost always meant that she was up to something.

Hannah, the youngest un-official member of the Black Widows, and that is only because she is the ringleader's younger sister, is crazy. No I mean it, she is absolutely certifiably insane. Whilst the girls are in 6th form, Hannah is stuck in year 10, which in turn meant that she could only join in the mischief during break and lunch times.

She arrived at the sixth form common room and walked in like she belonged there. Not one person dare question her presence, in what was meant to be a sacred area, for fear of the tongue lashing they would receive from both Hannah and Bethanie.

"Ah, you seem to be in a good mood, my cauliflower of cheese." Bethanie said as Hannah flopped dramatically on the sofa beside her. The nicknames that the sisters had for each other are somewhat random and weird.

"That I am my potato of love." Hannah replied, leaning up to pat Bethanie on the head.

Bethanie swatted her hand away and flicked her sister on the nose. Hannah reached into her bag and pulled out a micro SD card.

"I have some very interesting 'Rax' photo's on here that you may be interested in." Hannah said as she twirled the SD card round.

Bethanie smirked before realising that she wanted something in exchange. She looked at her younger sister with a knowing smile.

"Packet of cigs!" Hannah replied, answering her silent question.

"Done!" Frankie shouted, pulling a packet of cigarettes out of her bag and throwing them at Hannah.

Bethan glared at them both, "Those things are poison!" She growled, knowing that is was a lost cause.

Hannah handed the SD to Melody, who promptly went onto the computer and printed a copy off.

"What to do with this?" She mused aloud to the group.

Bethan laughed as she looked at Bethanie who had a devious grin on her face.

"Photocopy them and sprinkle them around school!" Frankie giggled.

"As you wish!" Melody replied and skipped out of the common room.

**AN: I am going to leave it there. Updates will be short and frequent-ish. I adore reviews and they motivate me quite a bit. Love YALL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Ok, I seem to have a decent response where this fic is concerned on the forum (Thanks BTW I appreciate the feedback) and I have ok numbers of views but not reviews on . I would love to hear ideas and feedback! It takes a few seconds please.**

**This chapter is set the following day. I will make time jumps occasionally. The last we saw, The BW's had incriminating RAX photos….. What will they do?**

**Chapter 4**

"OH MY GOD!" Melody exclaimed as she turned to look at the school gates, "What…HOW….OH MY GOD!"

At the school gates, at precisely 8:45am, was Hannah riding on the back of a llama being followed by a heard of goats. People were staring in awe at the most unusual entrance the school had ever seen.

She also had a plastic tiara on her head which was probably borrowed from the drama department, when I say borrowed I mean stolen, and was waving as if she were HRH Queen Elizabeth II.

Bethanie was sat on the grass laughing so hard that it felt like her side was splitting. Karina was filming the entire scene with a giant grin on her face. Bethan looked confused as did Frankie.

"WHAT ON EARTH?" Rachel exclaimed as she walked out of the school doors, followed by Kim, Hector and Nikki.

"Well it seems that the Black Widows know how to make an entrance." Hector mumbled with a smile. He had to admit, the Black Widows knew how to brighten up a dull day, though he'd never tell them that.

"How did they get a llama?" Max asked as he stepped out into the playground.

Max tapped Rachel on the shoulder and handed her the photo that the BW's had made copies of.

"How on earth did they…?" Rachel gasped. She had paled in colour at the sight of the image.

"I found it taped to our office door." He replied, "They will have more than one copy though, I doubt that this is the end of their plan."

"So much for keeping it a secret" Rachel grumbled.

Suddenly, Hannah came to a stop in front of the teachers with the cheekiest grin on her face. She climbed off the llama and handed it over to Bethanie who had taken to hugging the animal. Somehow the llama didn't seem to mind.

"Lovely day isn't it." Hannah said as she heading into the school, the goats attempting to follow her but finding they couldn't get through the closed doors.

"Today is going to be interesting." Max muttered.

"More like hell on earth!" Rachel replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the delay in updating but I just started university and have been kind of busy. I am sat in a lecture whilst writing this. Anyhow, to recap, Hannah rode into school on a llama followed by a heard of goats and Rachel and Max received a copy of a certain incriminating photo.**

After the interesting entrance that Hannah had enacted that morning it had been a fairly quiet morning, the black widows were keeping a fairly low profile for some reason which had began to worry the teachers, the girls being quiet usually meant they were up to one thing, trouble.

Currently the black widows were stuck in maths and were getting restless. Bethanie was close to killing someone, she could swear that they had already covered this work before, so why on earth was she being made to do it again. She had switched off at the beginning of the class and was currently browsing through the 'Connie Beauchamp' tag on Tumblr.

Bethan was sat beside her actually behaving and trying to follow the work as she knew that later on she would have to explain it to Frankie who hated maths with a passion and could not understand what on earth the teachers were on about.

Frankie was staring blankly at the whiteboard wondering what the hell Mr Lawson was on about. This made no sense to her and she could feel herself slowly die from boredom.

Karina and Melody were happily sat in the back of the class doodling on the workbooks. Currently they were attempting to draw dragons with not much luck, they kept looking like llamas.

Bethanie had decided that enough was enough, she was not staying bored anymore. She remembered that her eye candy, Mr Reid, was covering the cooler for this lesson and the next and decided that she would rather be there than here. She placed her phone back into her bag and raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Kilburn?" Eddie asked, slightly curious as to why on earth the girls had been so quiet this morning.

"I could've sworn we did this only the other week, so why on earth am I being made to sit through this rubbish again?" Bethanie responded whilst tapping her nails on the desk.

"One, it is not rubbish…"

"Could've fooled me." Bethanie muttered.

"And two, you have an exam on this in a few weeks and that is why we are covering the work again, is that all?"

"No, I have another question." Bethanie paused and smirked, "How do you feel about Miss Mason having it off with Mr Tyler? I mean, she is your ex, and working together has to be awkward."

The class began chuckling at the question, they had no idea that the headteacher and the executive head were involved with one another.

Eddie rolled his eyes and turned himself to face the whiteboard, ignoring the question. He hadn't realised that Rachel had moved on and he couldn't believe that she had moved on with Max bloody Tyler.

"Avoiding my question is only making me curious as to if you even knew that the woman you love is shagging someone else." Bethanie added after realising she was being ignored.

"Miss Kilburn, go to the cooler, I have not got the patience to deal with your attitude today." Eddie snapped.

"Spoilsport." Bethanie bit back and grabbed her stuff before skipping off to the cooler, quite literally.

Bethan rolled her eyes and glanced between Frankie who was sat on her own at the front and Karina and Melody who were sat at the back. None of them had any clue that she had been planning on spilling the secret just yet.


End file.
